


His Hands Shook

by SpartFarkles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, spoilers for 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartFarkles/pseuds/SpartFarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 3x11: Alpha Pact.  Inner thoughts of Stiles. 3rd person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands Shook

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x11: Alpha Pact. Inner thoughts of Stiles while he fixes his Dad's badge. 3rd person POV. Just a drabble that came to mind that I had to write.

His hands shook as he maneuvered the badge into position, hammer in hand. His eyes watered, making it hard to see. He brought the hammer down, the edge of it catching his thumb. The pain made his eyes water more. His hands shook more as he forced himself to take a deep breath- in, out- before trying again. This badge was important to him, important to his Dad, and he had to fix it. He had to just fix this one thing. Please, he thought, just let me fix one thing. 

The noise that came from the hammer hitting the badge again echoed through his empty house, making him painfully aware of the person missing from it. He tried not to think about it. He tried to only focus on straightening out the badge, making it better, making it whole. He couldn’t find his Dad. Wouldn’t be able to find him before... He brought the hammer down again, using more force than necessary. It left a small dent, much to his irritation, but he supposed that was better than the dents from the fingers of the woman who was ruining his life.

It started to look normal. Still lopsided, still dented, but at least not the mess it was before. The small hammer caught his fingers more often than not, but he ignored the pain. The pain actually helped- helped keep him grounded and focused on the task. 

This badge was everything. It was a reminder of his Dad, a reminder that his Dad was still alive for the time being. It was the item that was going to help save his Dad. He had to save his Dad. He had to save his Dad because he hadn’t been able to save his Mom, and he couldn’t lose another loved one. Not when there was something he could do. He would be strong this time, strong enough to save his Dad.

His hands shook as he laid the hammer down and picked up the badge, holding it tight in his grasp.


End file.
